


A Helping Hand

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs some help and Danny is willing to give it. Coda for 1.20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Watersports**.   
>  When I signed up for kink bingo I told somehowunbroken I'd write a watersports fic for her. So here it is. Whether she wants it or not. LOL.

“Hey! Watch yourself,” Danny said as Steve barreled through the restroom door. He caught the widely swinging door and followed Steve into the bathroom.

“I’m fine,” Steve slurred, weaving unsteadily across the room to stand in front of the urinal.

“Sure you are,” Danny said sarcastically as he watched Steve fumble one handed with the zipper on his pants, his broken arm useless in its sling. They’d both had several beers but they seemed to be hitting Steve harder than usual. Danny frowned. “Steve, did you take your pain meds tonight?”

Steve stopped fumbling with his zipper and looked up at Danny. “Yeah, half a Percocet.”

“With the beer?” Danny sighed. “You know you can ruin your liver that way right? Not to mention someone is going to have to babysit you tonight. And by someone I mean me because unfortunately Chin and Kono have more important things to do than look after your injured ass.”

“Don’t need a babysitter,” Steve mumbled returning his attention to his zipper.

Danny watched Steve try to unzip himself without the use of his broken arm for several minutes before deciding to put him out of his misery. He walked over to stand in front of Steve and reached for his pants. “For heaven’s sake, let me get it. I swear you’re like a child sometimes.”

Danny pulled down the zipper and opened the fly before stepping back and gesturing at the urinal. “Well go ahead.”

Steve turned around unsteadily and began awkwardly reaching into his pants, but his hand kept overshooting and he couldn’t seem to pull out his dick. He turned to look plaintively at Danny. “I really need to go.”

Danny stared at Steve. Was he really asking for help peeing? Danny considered letting Steve piss in his pants but decided that would really only be punishing himself since he’d have to be the one to clean him up later.

He sighed. “You really are an animal do you know that?”

Before he had time to really consider what he was doing, Danny stepped forward and stuck his hand into Steve’s boxers. He grasped Steve’s cock firmly in one hand trying not to think about what he was doing. Trying not to think about how silky soft Steve’s dick felt in his hand or how it was just a little longer and thinner than his own. But most of all he was trying not to think about how his own cock was getting hard.

“Danny?” Steve asked in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you piss since you can’t seem to do it yourself,” Danny answered trying to keep his voice steady as he pulled Steve’s dick out of his pants and aimed it at the urinal. “Well go ahead.

Steve’s face relaxed and his eyes slid half closed as a stream of piss hit the urinal. Danny watched, fascinated by look of relief on Steve’s face as he pissed. He shifted forward to get a better look and inadvertently moved his hand on Steve’s dick, caressing it gently.

“Danny,” Steve gasped out.

“What?” Danny asked.

There was a pained look on Steve’s face, as well as a faint blush. “I can’t…I can’t…”

Danny looked down at Steve’s dick and realized that it had hardened and that the angle he was holding it in was probably painful. He quickly angled it up more naturally. “There, that’s better.”

Steve was still staring at him with a look of embarrassment on his face so Danny leaned in close. “It’s okay, just relax Babe. You can do it.”

After a moment Steve’s need to empty his bladder overcame his embarrassment and he began to piss again, this time in awkward spurts because of his erection.

“There you go,” Danny said in a soothing voice.

Once Steve was done, Danny carefully tucked him back into his pants and fastened them.

“Thank you,” Steve said, not meeting his eyes.

“Don’t mention it,” Danny replied. “No seriously, don’t mention. Ever.”

Steve looked up at Danny’s words a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Now, do you think you can manage to go pay the waitress—Sandrine was that her name?—while I finish up in here?” Danny asked.

“Yeah,” Steve answered and stumbled toward the door.

As soon as Steve left the room, Danny dashed into the nearest stall and pulled out his aching cock. He closed his eyes and remembered how it felt to hold Steve’s dick as he pissed and the look of sheer relief on Steve's face. How open and pure it had been. Danny started to stroke his own cock firmly, imagining it was just a little longer and a little thinner in his hand. All it took were a few firm strokes and he was coming.

He cleaned up quickly, doing his best not to think about anything, and hurried out to find Steve before he got into any trouble. Or even worse, before he let that damn waitress sign his cast.


End file.
